writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Story
Chapter One I wake up at 6:00 a.m. The piercing sound of the alarm clock rings in my ears, even ten minutes after I have turned it off. I brush my long blond hair and throw on an orange t-shirt and some skinny jeans. I walk downstairs, and fix a piece of toast, then throw my backpack over my shoulder and walk out the door. I hope on my bike and throw my backpack in the basket. I ride to school and see the school player flirting with my best friend. I roll my eyes and walk over and smile my biggest smile at him. "Hello!" I say in a cheery voice. He smirks and looks me up and down then his eyes land on lips. He licks his and puts his arms around my waist. I feel sparks, but ignore the fact. He pulls me closer to him and smiles. "So babe, you doin' anything tonight?" He asks me putting a hand on my cheek. I smile and shake my head. "I didn't have any plans tonight, baby. What were you thinkin'?" I ask in the same seductive tone. He smirks and pulls my face to his and kisses me. I kiss him back, and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls away, gasping for air, and I smirk. "Liked that, did you, Drew?" I ask seductively and he nods and kisses me again. He moves his hands from my waist to my hips and I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist. He pulls away and smiles at me. "So, want to go on a date tonight? At Olive Garden?" He asks and I smile and nod. "Yes, I would like that." I say and he smiles and kisses me again. I untangle my legs from around his waist and kiss his cheek again. "See you in first period." I say, winking. I walk to my locker and hear Britney, the blonded barbie of the school. "Stay away from Drew! Idiot, he's mine." She says hotly. I smirk and turn around to face her. "I believe he asked me on a date tonight. Not you." I say calmly. She rolls her eyes and slams me against the locker. I feel a seering pain in my left knee where I broke it last year. I hear someone scream and run over to us. "Get off of ''my ''girl." Drew says to Britney and she brightens up. "Hey babe." She says to him and he growls at her. She gives him a stupid "shock" look and I giggle a little. Drew looks at me lovingly and I blush. He kisses me and I blush even redder. "Okay, I wan't you to go to homeroom, and I'll meet you in first period, all right?" He asks and I nod. He smiles and kisses my forehead. I grab the books out of my locker and hurry to homeroom. The tardy bell rings, three seconds after I sit down, and I breathe heavily. The teacher walks in with a cute boy behind her and he's eyeing the room. Then his eyes land on me. They stay on my eyes, then he winks. "Class, this is Elliot. He is our new British exchange student. I expect you to treat him fairly." She says and points to the seat beside me and I blush. It's the only empty seat in the room. He walks over and sits down and smiles at me. "Hello love, my name is Elliot." He says in a deep British accent. It's so hot. "My name is Ana, nice to meet you, Elliot." I say and he nods and kisses my hand. "I hope you don't mind, but may I see your schedule?" I ask and he nods and hands it to me. He has all of his classes with me except for the after-school clubs. "We have all the same classes." He says looking over my shoulder, and I nod and bite my lip. "Yeah, lucky us." I say glancing over at him and he's smiling at me. Now that I really look at him, he's really cute. Golden hair, beautiful bright blue eyes, tan skin. He's amazing. Wait, what am I thinking? I have a date with Drew tonight. Category:Love Category:Stories